


Trophy Boy

by quebesanysevan



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, One Shot, Resolved Sexual Tension, bottom!Jackson
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quebesanysevan/pseuds/quebesanysevan
Summary: 就只是事后谈话。





	Trophy Boy

　　

　　“我们是什么？”

　　“什么？”

　　“……算了，当我没提。”

　　“不是吧，Avery? ”Mark露出一个Sloan牌的坏笑，“你在事后会和床伴讨论这些。”

　　“不。”Jackson有点烦躁地抓了把头发，“……我没想问的。只是……你就当没听见吧。”

　　“你听起来像想要个名分。”Mark的声音懒洋洋的，浸着餍足和戏谑。

　　“……我说了当我没提。”Jackson掀开了被子，坐在床边裹上一条浴巾。

　　他的指尖有些打滑，外科医生的手不稳到这程度也太可笑了。该死，和Mark Sloan的高潮可不仅是“死去一点点”，而更像是被压在床上被拆解殆尽，肌肉记忆也消解重置了。Mark白天教会他什么，晚上就要让他忘掉，如此循环往复，他的一天都掌握在Mark Sloan手上。

　　一想到这，Jackson就怒不可遏，他也不知道为什么。他的手抖得更厉害了。他不知道原因的事儿太多了，比如他怎么会跟指导自己的主治医师滚到床上，这绝对不是聪明人会做的事……尽管一切发生得很自然。

　　他心事重重地跟浴巾搏斗良久，直到背后伸出一只手来，单一只手就帮他在腰际系好了。Mark把手抽回去，手腕蹭过他侧腰的时候，Jackson几乎浑身一软，他们才做过一次，可他现在又想要了，“谢谢。”他嗫嚅道。

　　“年轻人，坦率点。”年长的男人靠了过来，亲着他的后颈，唇舌凑在他耳边，“如果你真的在意，我们可以聊聊。”

　　“我要去洗澡了。”Jackson挣扎着站起身来，“……就算我是你想睡就睡的奖杯男孩，我也不会在乎的。”

　　Mark喷笑，“奖杯男孩？”他掩住嘴，忍了几秒，爆发出一阵疯狂的大笑。

　　Jackson冲他猛嘘，让他安静下来。廉价旅馆的隔音很糟糕，时间已过零点，他不想有人来拍门。

　　“……很好笑？”

　　Mark戏谑地瞧着他，“我可没有拿你去炫耀。虽然确实是挺值得炫耀的，看看这脸蛋，这腰这腿……”

　　Mark眯起眼睛上下扫视着他，说到哪里就看到哪里，说是“看”也不恰当，无法涵盖这举动里的下流。Jackson站在那儿，在他那眼神里裹着浴巾也像一丝不挂，难免局促起来。

　　镇定。深呼吸。不要落荒而逃。

　　他做得不错，却绝望地发现自己的胸口泛红，蔓延到脖颈……再向上他自己看不见，不过脸颊和耳根也在发烫，恐怕火也烧到了那里。或许不太明显，但Mark能看出来，他一向能看出来。

　　他站在原地，深色的身体在Mark的注视下染上了一层粉红色。  
　　  
　　Mark吹了个口哨，成功抓到Jackson的视线。Mark喜欢他的眼睛，这他是知道的，因为Mark抓住每一个机会与他对视，让每一次眼神接触都像调情。他没告诉过Mark，其实Mark的眼睛也很迷人，那蓝色就像清澈见底的湖泊——他怕说出来会让面前的男人过于骄傲。

　　“还有这迷人的眼睛……你甚至还是个Avery。”

　　“嘿！”Jackson回过神来，立即抗议道。

　　“我享受你的身体。但你知道，你绝对不止这么点儿价值。你对我的意义也远超一个奖杯。”

　　“噢……”  
　　  
　　他还喜欢Mark微笑时眼尾出现的微小的皱纹，就像喜欢Mark恰到好处的触摸，他没说过。因为面对Mark Sloan，他好像没办法对个情人一样对他，哪怕浪漫的情话对他来说应该信手拈来。他似乎必须强势些，必须像在战斗，才能与另一个男人对抗。

　　“所以我可以问？”他抱起双臂，遮住泛红的前胸，“我们是什么——除了老师和学生。”

　　“回答很简单：你说是什么就是什么，宝贝。”

　　Mark轻佻地对他勾了勾手，Jackson也喜欢他的手，在手术台上和床上都神乎其技，“你要现在过来吗？别忍着，对我提要求。”

　　“我要洗澡……”Jackson一边说着，一边抽掉浴巾，他的前膝又跪在了床上，上身向Mark靠过去，陷入今晚第七个吻。

 

　　  
　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
